


the courage of stars

by Sapphire_blue



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Sort Of, baby's first suits fic, the format of the story may be a little weird idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_blue/pseuds/Sapphire_blue
Summary: It starts with Mike.Like all things do.





	the courage of stars

i.

 

It starts with a look.

No.

Pause. Rewind.

It starts with a briefcase full of pot spilled across a hotel room floor.

It starts with a man bursting into a room he does not belong in.

It starts with eyes meeting in an empty room.

It starts with Mike.

Like all things do.

 

ii.

 

Mike is a wonder.

He crashes into Harvey’s life with an unexpected twist and makes himself right at home by his side. Harvey is giddy with each exchange of their banters, with each trade of their smiles.

He might just be the best decision Harvey has ever made.

And Mike is so bright, so smart with a tragic past and so much wasted potential. He just needs someone to look out for him, to think of him, to guide him. Harvey can do that. Harvey wants to do that.

They are bound together in their secrets, and it brings them closer and pushes them away and brings them closer again. The entire office watches the push-and-pull of their relationship with baited breath.

Or maybe that’s just Harvey.

 

iii.

 

He is prepared to follow Mike into the unknown.

It is a terrifying thought.

Almost a decade spent building his legacy, and he is ready to give that all up for a washed up kid with an unhealthy fondness for skinny ties.

He goes toe to toe with Jessica - his friend, his mentor, his boss - for Mike.

_ He goes, I go. I’m not staying without Mike. _

Maybe Donna’s right. Mike changed him. Made him care.

For better or for worse, that’s yet to see.

It’s not love. Not yet.

But it’s something close.

 

iv.

 

Mike’s betrayal stings more than it should.

Harvey has been betrayed before. He has been betrayed by people who had been closer to him than Mike. And yet it is Mike that he can’t look at, Mike whose eyes he can’t meet.

Mike is sorry, he knows. Mike is desperate to do anything to mend the bridge, while Harvey hasn’t quite burned it yet, not truly. He’ll forgive Mike, he knows. Just a little time, and Mike will be back where he belongs.

He just needs a little time.

He hopes Mike can be patient.

 

v.

 

Rachel is a nice enough girl. Mike seems to like her well enough.

Donna tells him that they’re sweet.

Harvey thinks they’re fooling themselves.

Rachel is a nice girl, but she doesn’t fit Mike like he does.

They’re doomed to rise high and then crash and burn.

Harvey wishes he is wrong. 

(No, he doesn't)

Mike deserves to be happy.

 

vi.

 

Against all odds, Rachel and Mike seem to make it through.

Mike proposes to Rachel, and Harvey agrees to be best man.

A marriage founded in lies.

The lie belonged to Harvey and Mike first. Mike doesn’t seem to remember that. 

Harvey doesn’t remind him.

 

vii.

 

Mike leaves him.

It’s hard not to hate the other woman for convincing him.

That’s not fair, not truly.

Rachel was only looking out for hers and Mike’s future together.

Too bad it didn’t seem to include him.

Harvey tries not to let his rage show.

He suspects he fails miserably.

 

viii.

 

Mike does not marry Rachel.

Mike leaves Rachel at the altar.

Mike goes to prison for Harvey.

Mike refuses to give Harvey up, no matter how much Harvey begs him to.

Mike stays in prison, and Harvey crosses lines after lines to free him.

Harvey Specter used to be the best closer in all of New York.

Now, he is a man with nothing to lose.

A man with everything to lose.

Free Mike.

Confess to Mike.

Admit, for once in his life, to his humanity. 

Better make it the best closing statement of his goddamn life.  

Harvey Specter has a heart, after all.

See, that’s funny because he has been falling far too long to even give a damn anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is it, my first ever fic for the Suits fandom! A bit late to the party, but better now than never! I kinda stopped watching the show after season 6 and only watched parts of season 7, but Mike and Harvey remain, to this date, one of my favourite pairings of all time. They will live on through fanfiction, if nothing else.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you guys think? Every kudos, bookmark and comment mean the world to me. Share your opinion in a comment, even if it's just a few words. They honestly make my day. Constructive criticism is welcome, of course, and if I have made a mistake anywhere, please tell me so I can fix it. I have a really bad habit of getting distracted halfway through sentences.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> Sapphire xoxo


End file.
